Fetiche
by Amaterasu97
Summary: La mano de el se tenso, y desgarro la garganta de la mujer. Lo ultimo que ella escucho fue su risa escalofriante y sus ultimas palabras: toda ella, ahora suyo. Su mas grande fetiche. ( Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".)


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de RumikoTakahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad. One- Shot

**Summary: **La mano de el se tenso, y desgarro la garganta de la mujer. Lo ultimo que ella escucho fue su risa escalofriante y sus ultimas palabras: toda ella, ahora suyo. Su mas grande fetiche. **(**_**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".)**_

**Fetiche**

_Inglaterra, 1828._

El cielo gris plomizo, la leve lluvia y los truenos cada vez mas constantes pusieron nerviosos a los caballos de crin negra, que agitaron sus orejas .Ambos jalaban el carruaje a máxima potencia, hacia su destino.

Kagome aspiro el aroma de la tormenta que recién empezaba, el olor de la tierra mojada y la humedad del ambiente, todo era un bálsamo para la tristeza de su alma. Claro… también su precioso violín, de madera lustrosa y roja.

Observo la oscuridad cubrir lo que parecía los arboles, la rapidez de ambos animales era tal que solo se veían imágenes sin forma. Todo era una sinfonía, de colores y sonidos. El clap-clap de los caballos y el viento junto con las gotas de agua.

Froto sus manos viendo el vaho salir de ellas.

Se aferro al crucifijo que tenia descansando en su pecho. Solo esperaba que la tormenta que ahora caía no fuera premonición de su futuro, no después de que la desgracia cayera en su familia.

Solo…esperaba la felicidad, o por lo menos, la tranquilidad.

Aunque ahora estaba sola. Su familia estaba muerta, y ella pobre y sola.

Sus largos dedos se aferraron a la nota en su regazo, el Conde Taisho, quien amablemente era un fanático de su música le esperaba cerca de Londres. Al parecer, el conde había conocido a su padre, ahora le daba la mano con esperanza, se había enterado del desastroso incendio que había acabado con todo lo que tenia, y le había enviado una invitación para que ella pudiera quedarse esa noche con el para partir hacia su oportunidad.

Por lo menos ser una Higurashi tenia sus beneficios, su padre banquero y su madre digna mujer de la elite londinense le abrían puertas

—¡Apúrense!—grito el cochero, agitando su látigo hacia las dos bestias.

Asomo su cabeza por la pequeña ventana, su cabello se lleno de pequeñas gotas.

—¿Cuánto falta?

El hombre volvió su cabeza sin dejar de ver el escarpado camino.

—Una media hora de viaje, señorita. Solo espero llegar antes de que la tormenta sea mas salvaje—gruño, un trueno volvió a caer y el cielo se ilumino—es mejor que entre al carruaje y se abrigue, señorita—Kagome observo al cochero apretar el abrigo y alisar el ala de su gran sombrero negro.

Entro y cerro la ventana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Señorita…Señorita…¡Señorita!

Kagome parpadeo rápidamente, viendo el cochero, con la puerta abierta y escurriendo agua por el sombrero. Su rostro estaba sucio, demacrado y cansado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llegamos.

El cochero frunció el ceño y se bajo rápidamente, la torrencial tormenta estaba en su auge, el viento aulló por entre los arboles, se puso rápidamente su abrigo y la capucha de esta, aseguro a su lado el estuche del violín y su maleta.

Cuando salió, con dificultad, quedo sin aire. Un castillo, de piedra adoquinada se levantaba imponente entre el cielo gris plomizo y las luces de los truenos. Numerosas enredaderas se enlazaban con las paredes.

—Vaya…el Conde tiene bastante dinero ¿a que si?—silbo el cochero, de reojo lo observo.

—¿Qué sabe del Conde?

El hombre frunció sus labios sin desviar la mirada de la construcción.

—No mucho…la verdad el conde nunca sale de su casa. Muchas personas dicen que el vive con un demonio, otros que es un demonio—chasqueo la lengua, titiritando por el frio—Pero usted sabe como es la gente de habladora y chismosa. Aunque…siempre hay algo extraño con el castillo.

Kagome asintió, aun con las vista puesta en el castillo. De pronto, la lluvia empezó a caer mas duro que antes, suspiro por el frio que entro por entre el abrigo.

El cochero camino hacia el carruaje, de reojo observo los caballos saltar aun mas nerviosos y asustados.

—Espere…no le debo pagar…

—Tranquila, señorita. El Conde ya pago por anticipado—señalo con el dedo largo la puerta—es mejor que entre, rápido, la lluvia la puede enfermar, y las tormentas no traen mas que desgracias.

Alzo rápidamente las riendas de los caballos, que disparados, salieron hacia el bosque. Cuando perdió de vista la parte trasera del carruaje, observo la puerta de forma defensiva.

El chirrido de esta la asusto.

Con un chillido quedo en su sitio, esperando que alguien o algo saliera de la gran puerta de hierro, pero el silencio y la oscuridad dentro de la construcción la recibió. Trago nerviosamente y camino hasta adentrarse.

Una vez de pie en el recibidor, la puerta de hierro chillo, moviéndose para cerrarse.

Grito.

Nada había ahí. Solo el eco de su voz.

De reojo, observo la gran escalera de mármol perderse en lo que parecía la segunda planta, un trueno estallo detrás de las cortinas vinotinto. Dio un paso, insegura, y el sonido de sus pasos reboto por toda la habitación.

—Así que…¿usted…es la señorita Higurashi?

Pego un respingo, seguido de que su cuerpo se convulsiono del frio y del miedo.

Al lado de ella, había un viejo pequeño, de ojos centellantes y escalofriantemente fríos. Una mueca fría estaba instalada en su rostro, sus labios se apretaron para después analizarla con la mirada.

—Si…Si señor…

—Jaken—exclamo viéndola con desagrado—el mayordomo del señor Taisho—un trueno volvió a brillar, su atención se vio atraída por el brillo verduzco de la piel del pequeño hombre.

—¿Señorita Higurashi…podría permitirme sus manos?—pregunto.

Kagome se estremeció y con duda le dio ambas. Contuvo un chillido que pugno por salir de su garganta, la piel del mayordoma era fría y dura, como una roca o…el hielo.

Jaken mascullo algo por lo bajo y soltó bruscamente sus manos.

Froto sus manos sin querer llamar la atención de… el Señor Jaken.

El mayordomo gruño, y la miro de reojo.

—Es mejor que deje su abrigo ahí, no quiero que moje los pisos del amo. Sígame—el mayordomo salió disparado hacia la próxima habitación.

Kagome asintió rápidamente y dejo caer su abrigo. Rápidamente lo colgó de forma descuidada en el perchero que hasta ahora se daba cuenta estaba ahí. Aliso de forma distraída su vestido azul oscuro y aferro el estuche de su violin. Entro a la habitación, buscando al Señor Jaken.

Solo la luz tenue de unas velas y unas toallas reposaban encima de una mesa la recibieron.

Unas gotas resbalaron hacia el piso.

Un gruñido salió de la oscuridad. Salto con miedo, observando a todo espacio que estaba cerca.

Pero no había nada.

Temblorosa, se acerco a las toallas y de forma tímida seco su cabello. Detallo cada mueble, y cuadro. Un jarrón de flores, marchitas y caídas adornaban la mesa central, unos muebles negros de madera color cereza. Candelabros dorados.

Era sumamente elegante, pero tétrico. Poco color y calidez.

—Señorita Higurashi, pase a la mesa, es mejor que coma. El amo quiere que…se alimente.

Salto, el señor Jaken la miraba serio desde el otro lado de la habitación. Con un gesto, la dirigió hacia la mesa central. Donde solo había un plato de cerámica china, de un pollo con hierbas, ensalada y una copa de vino y agua.

—¿Cuándo…cuando podre ver al…señor Taisho?

El señor Jaken frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros. Tan pronto como vino se fue, escabulléndose rápidamente de la habitación.

Una vez mas el silencio lleno toda la habitación, sus ojos se quedaron viendo el humeante plato de comida, tímidamente se sentó, y aferro a su lado su violín.

Lentamente comió, advirtiendo el delicado sabor y olor de el pollo, y el sabor exquisito del vino.

—Vaya…hermoso instrumento…¿no es verdad señorita?

La voz profunda y fría del hombre hizo que soltara el cubierto y tuviera un tremendo escalofrió. Busco rápidamente con la mirada, hasta dar con una silueta entre la oscuridad.

El ser lentamente salió de entre las sombras, su cabello platinado brillo por el trueno que ilumino toda la sala, su rostro cincelado y perfecto reflejo la luz amarilla de la luz, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron. Sin embargo, además de ser extremadamente guapo, el frio y estoicismo de su rostro la…asusto.

—No me ha respondido, señorita.

—¿Quién es usted?

El hombre rolo los ojos y ajusto su frac.

—El Conde Taisho.

Ella jadeo impresionada.

—Dios…perdón, señor Taisho. Lo lamento por hablarle…

—No ha respondido—gruño.

—Eh…—de reojo echo un vistazo a su violín que descansaba al lado de la silla—Si, es verdad es hermoso, un maravilloso instrumento.

El frunció el ceño.

—Es verdad. Es …maravilloso.

Kagome se espigo, tensamente, al observar los ojos dorados del señor Taisho pasearse libremente por entre su cuerpo y detenerse en sus manos. Una sonrisa escalofriantemente seductora se instauro en su rostro de piedra.

Sus pasos hicieron eco entre las paredes.

—Un placer conocer el motivo de mis desvelos, por fin. Deberá saber, señorita Higurashi, que soy un fan acérrimo de…su música.

—Vaya, Señor Taisho, es…un motivo de orgullo saber que gusta de mi música.

Una sonrisa escalofriante volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—Si, una muy hermosa música.

Ella se encogió nerviosamente.

—Eh …creo que yo no le he agradecido por aceptarme esta noche como huésped. Se que debe ser una molestia…

Una carcajada fría salió de la garganta del conde.

—Créame, Señorita Higurashi. Para mi no hay ninguna molestia—su rostro se volvió de piedra—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya…disfrute la velada.

Salió rápidamente por entre la puerta, dejando un frio espectral en el comedor. Carraspeo incómodamente por unos minutos, algo de miedo la recorrió por entre la columna.

—Así que ya conoció al señor—gruño el señor Jaken a su lado—Sígame, la dirigiré a sus aposentos.

Temblorosa, acerco su violín a su pecho y salió rápidamente para sostener su maleta, siguió escalera arriba al mayordomo, el tic-tac del reloj sonó por entre el gran y largo pasillo, las sombras bailaban entre las paredes y cuadros, la luz de la vela reflejaba los rostros de diferentes de los retratos, mujeres jóvenes y con piel lozana.

—Aquí esta.

Se asusto y salto.

Tímidamente entro a la habitación finamente decorada, con cortinas de color durazno, sabanas blancas, cama de madera, un jarrón de jazmines frescos adornando la mesita.

Echo un vistazo atrás, viendo el espacio vacío y el frio que dejo el señor Jaken. Dejo su maleta encima de su cama, cerro la puerta.

Algo estaba mal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un estruendoso grito.

El chillido mas horrendo que ha escuchado.

Y después el silencio.

Parpadeo sorprendida y asustada, la había despertado, el viento agito las cortinas, que ondeaban con la luz de la luna. La tormenta había acabado, ahora una tenue lluvia caía por todo el valle. Camino hasta la ventana, observando toda la planicie verde brillar por las gotas de lluvia.

Un escalofrió recorrió su nuca, poniendo su piel de gallina.

El piano lleno todo el recóndito de todo el castillo, el sonido era tal, que la hizo cerrar sus ojos. Sin pensar, corrió hacia el estuche, lo abrió y saco su violín. Delicadamente, dejo reposar el violín, saco el arco, frotándolo con las cuerdas.

Ambas melodías tocaron, frunció el ceño, tratando de comunicarse con el piano. Algo lúgubre, escalofriante, salió de ambos instrumentos. Una melodía que hablaba de terrores nocturnos, de oscuros secretos, de tenebrosas visiones.

Un réquiem oscuro.

Un adagio tenebroso.

La melodía sufrió el clímax de ambos instrumentos, trabajando rápidamente, los dedos de ella, trabajaban y saltaban, bailaban con tal rapidez y fluidez, de pronto todo paro, todo se detuvo.

El ulular de los búhos.

Y el sonido de la sonrisa tenebrosa la recorrió entera. Un nuevo chillido espantoso sonó, algo que la alerto. Dejo su violín en la cama, junto con el arco. Salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo solitario y frio, la luna ilumino las gotas en la pared y aun los truenos sonaban. Se sintió avergonzada, su camisón trasparentaba todo su cuerpo.

El sonido del piano volvió a sonar.

Una melodía seductora y atrayente.

Bajo la escalera, buscando el origen del sonido. Llego hasta la sala, escuchando el eco del piano, detrás de una biblioteca llena de libros, había una escalera que bajaba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Bajo lentamente, y en el ultimo escalón, el sonido se apago.

La oscuridad la lleno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos, un poco aturdida, un dolor penetrante se instalo en la parte de atrás de su nuca, trato de tocarse su nuca, pero…sus manos estaba amarradas de unas cadenas.

Trato de zafarse, negándose a que su mente se llenara de pánico.

—Shhh…tranquila, no deberías hacer eso, lastimarías tus manos—una sonrisa descarada se instalo en su boca—No lastimes esas manos, las manos de mi propiedad.

—¿Qué…donde…donde estoy?—su garganta tenia un nudo.

—Estas…en mi…habitación.

—¡Suéltame!

Una figura paso rápidamente y se deslizo encima de su cuerpo, el señor Jaken la golpeo con una palo de madera, su cara ahora era retorcidamente amorfa y demoniaca.

—¡Maldita humana, no le hables así al Señor Seshomaru!

—¡Jaken!—rugió el Conde—¡La vuelves a golpear y te matare a ti! Debe estar perfecta.

Jaken se bajo rápidamente, dio una reverencia y antes de perderse le envió una sucia y macabra mirada.

—¿Qué…que pasa?¿Porque me tiene amarrada?

El bufo, sacando su pañoleta en gesto lento.

—Dios…las humanas son tan lentas. Voy a matarte.

Ella tembló con un sollozo atrapado en su garganta.

—¿Por qué?

El se quedo pensativo.

—Porque si.

Sintió la rabia quemar su garganta.

—¡No…no me puedes matar porque si! ¿Que clase de …demonio eres?

El rio otra vez.

—Debo admitir que tienes buen humor. Bueno, soy la clase de demonio que…—su rostro quedo cerca, ella sintió el olor penetrante de el—mata a tu familia, y te va a matar a ti.

Quedo de piedra, recordando el rostro bonachón y amable de su padre, el amoroso y consolador de su madre y el juguetón y travieso de su hermano menor. La bilis subió con tanta rapidez por su garganta, que salió disparada hacia el suelo de piedra.

El solo la miro impasible.

—Sigue vomitando, al fin al cabo te matare.

Ella sollozo, mirándolo con rabia.

—¿Por qué?

Seshomaru miro a Jaken de reojo, viendo que el caldero de hierro hervía. Una sonrisa curvo en su rostro.

—No pierdo nada—se acerco a sus manos, y sus ojos brillaron con candidez—Estas manos…estas manos son mi perdición, tus manos, son…mías…las quiero. Y las obtendré—gruño, mirándolas. Ella advirtió el bulto de su pantalón, el horror la invadió—Creo que tienes surte. Ya que…tu en toda tu…eres…hermosa. Debes ser para mi.

Ella se removió bruscamente.

—¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda!

Jaken frunció el ceño.

—Sigue gritando humana, estamos a tres metros sobre tierra.

—¿Ya esta listo, Jaken?

Asintió.

—Bien, ahora lárgate—Kagome observo desaparecer a el mayordomo desaparecer entre la oscuridad. De pronto sintió la humedad llenar su cuello, la fina lengua del…conde recorría su cuello con lascivia.

—Dios, podrás ser humana, pero sabes demasiado bien—gimió con el rostro serio.

—Déjame…—lloriqueo.

—No

—Por favor

—No

—Te daré lo que...

El gruño, mostrando largos colmillos.

—Ya lo estoy consiguiendo. Deja de chillar, maldita sea. Aun te matare.

Frunció sus labios, observando como arremangaba su fina camisa blanca hasta los codos, fue hasta un caldero hirviente y de el extrajo un liquido viscoso trasparente y con olor extraño.

—¿Qué es…que es eso?

El sonrió.

—Ya sabrás— fue hasta una mesa que tenia diversas herramientas y de ella saco un cuchillo liso—Contigo tengo que tener cuidado, no quiero dañar tu cuello.

Ella trago sintiendo el pánico embargar su pecho.

—Ya todo estaba planeado, cierto. Por eso…por eso me invitaste.

—Claramente—se acerco con el cuchillo dejando resbalar tentativamente por su pecho—Después de miles de años, uno empieza a tener ciertos fetiches…

La mano de el se tenso, y desgarro la garganta de la mujer. Lo ultimo que ella escucho fue su risa escalofriante y sus ultimas palabras: toda ella, ahora suyo. Su mas grande fetiche.

Kagome gorjeo, con la sangre saliendo de su boca en chorros, sus ojos perdieron brillantez en cuestión de segundos. Su mano cayo en la mesa, siendo manchada con sangre. Sin embargo, aun tenia un poco de conciencia, mientras moría

El sonrío, mirando sus manos, un contaste entre blancura y carmín.

Delicioso.

Derramo el liquido hirviente, los ojos de esta antes de exhalar su ultimo suspiro se abrieron. Un dolor la quemo, para después cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos jamás.

El saboreo su triunfo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seshomaru bebió un poco mas de su coñac. Al frente de el estaba su mas grande obra de arte, Kagome Higurashi, al fin era de el. Su violín descansaba en su hombro, con sus ojos cristalizados, su rostro sereno.

Ahora era su figura de cera, su muñeca. Después de verla tocar en York, anhelo sus manos, después de miles de años ese era su mas grande obsesión. Manos de mujer, fluidas, delgadas, estilizadas y melodiosas.

Pero ella, en su todo era, así. Fluida, melodiosa, estilizada y delgada. Lo advirtió ese día, y lo vio esta noche: al comer, al verlo, al tocar.

Era casi doloroso.

Pero ahora, ahora era de el. Junto con las demás manos. Su cuadro perfectamente hecho colgaba en su pasillo y en su despacho.

Debió haberle hecho caso a su cochero. Las tormentas traían desgracias.

Lastima.

Ahora iba a estar con el toda la vida y la eternidad.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y esta fue la participación al foro, fue un placer haber escrito y haberme animado. Fue una idea algo extraña y tétrica, un Seshomaru obsesivo y fetichista en pleno siglo XIX. Espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos.


End file.
